dcfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Database:Item Template
}}} } | Title = } | Image = } | ImageSize = } | ImageText = } | Gallery = } | OfficialName = } | Aliases = } | Model = } | Version = } | Custom = } | CustomLabel = } | Universe = } | LeadDesigner = } | PlaceOfCreation = } | PlaceOfDestruction = } | Origin = } | AdditionalDesigners = } | Dimensions = } | Weight = } | CurrentOwner = } | PreviousOwners = } | Creators = } | First = } | First2 = } | Last = } }} } | ''This page is similar in name to other pages. } |For }, see }. }} } |For }, see } | }. }} } |For }, see } | }. }} }} }} }} }| }||Category:Distinguish Fix Needed}}| }} }| }| }| }| }| }| }}}}|}}|}} } } | } | History of item has not yet been written. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } * Appearances of * Item Gallery: * Images featuring /Appearances | | /Appearances}} > 0 | }} }} /Images | | /Images}} > 0 | }} }} /Quotes | | /Quotes}} > 0 | }} }} } } | } | * None. }} Usage Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Always Present Fields | OfficialName = OFFICIAL NAME | First = FIRST APPEARANCE | HistoryText = HISTORY OF LOCATION | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Aliases = ALIASES | Model = MODEL | Version = VERSION | Universe = UNIVERSE / REALITY | LeadDesigner = LEAD DESIGNER | AdditionalDesigners = ADDITIONAL DESIGNERS | PlaceOfCreation = PLACE OF CREATION | PlaceOfDestruction = PLACE OF DESTRUCTION | Origin = ORIGIN | Dimensions = AREA / DIMENSIONS | Weight = WEIGHT | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | CurrentOwner = CURRENT OWNER | PreviousOwners = PREVIOUS OWNERS | Creators = MULTIPLE CREATORS (Separate with ;'s) | Last = LAST APPEARANCE | Quotation = QUOTATION BY OR ABOUT THIS ITEM | Speaker = SPEAKER | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Note * TODO: Should 'ImageText' be part of the default empty sytnax? __NOEDITSECTION__ I __NOEDITSECTION__ } | | }} }| } |Unique| |}}|}} } | }|;}} | }|;|0}}|||[[Category: }|;|0}}| ]]}} }|;|1}}|||[[Category: }|;|1}}| ]]}} }|;|2}}|||[[Category: }|;|2}}| ]]}} }|;|3}}|||[[Category: }|;|3}}| ]]}} }|;|4}}|||[[Category: }|;|4}}| ]]}}|[[Category:| ]]}} | }}} }}|}} } | }|[}}||[[Category:Wikify| ]]}} | }}